This invention relates to an apparatus for control of a liquid level in a fuel chamber of a carburetor used chiefly for a vehicle.
With an apparatus of this kind it has been hitherto usual that the apparatus comprise a float in a fuel chamber and a float needle-valve arranged to move therewith. This conventional type of apparatus, however, is inconvenient, in that, the float is moved in attendance on variation of a liquid level caused by engine vibration, inclination of a vehicle body or the like, and liable to become inaccurate in operation, it also being less reliable, and further it is required that the fuel chamber be comparatively large in size and sufficient to contain the float, so that the apparatus cannot be small in size.